My Lord
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pelayan pribadi yang diutus untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apa saja yang akan terjadi? RnR please


MY LORD

CHAPTER 1

"Rumah ini lebih besar dari apa yang kubayangkan," tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek—untuk ukuran lelaki—yang memiliki kulit _tan_, berrambut _blonde_, dan berbola mata _saffire_. Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos dan dibagian lengannya ia lipat sesiku, ia memakai celana jeans hitam, dan jangan lupakan sepatu kets hitam yang tengah terpasang di sepasang kaki miliknya. Disamping tubuhnya terdapat dua koper lumayan besar.

"_Moshi-moshi_, saya telah sampai di tempat tujuan, tuan. Ya, ya, saya mengerti. Anda juga harus menjaga diri anda ya, _Jaa_," pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu segera menutup sambungan telepon dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju gerbang besar di hadapannya.

"Permisi, anda siapa dan apa keperluan anda?" Tanya seorang penjaga gerbang dengan nada tegas. Pemuda itu bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum sopan dan menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada sang penjaga. Sang penjaga pun mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

"Ah, jadi kau orangnya ya, silahkan masuk," ujar penjaga gerbang sambil membukakan gerbang.

"Iya, terimakasih. Mohon bantuannya," balas sang pemuda membungkukkan badannya sopan. Sang penjaga tersenyum ramah dan mengatakan,

"Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha, semoga kau betah disini," sang pemuda hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha.

Sesampainya di dalam kediaman tersebut, matanya mengelilingi ruangan pertama yang ia masuki. Tidak ada yang special dari ruangan tersebut, ruangan itu tidak jauh beda dengan ruangan di kediaman orang kaya lainnya. Matanya memancarkan ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap sebuah benda di tiap sudut ruangan, sebuah patung ksatria yang membawa pedang—setiap patung ksatria membawa pedang yang berbeda-beda—. Ia mendekati patung di salah satu sudut ruangan, di belainya pedang berwarna hitam kelam yang dibawa oleh sang patung ksatria yang tampak gagah berani. Ia tersnyum senang, bak anak kecil yang diberi mainan favoritnya.

"Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi!" sebuah suara _baritone_—yang entah mengapa membuatnya merinding— menyapa telinga pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Pemuda itu pun berbalik dengan senyum sopan dan berkata,

"_Hajimemashite_, _watashi wa _Uzumaki Naruto, _desu_. _Douzo Yoroshiku, onegaishimasu,_" ujar pemuda _blonde_ itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Menambah keimutan di parasnya.

"Hn," hanya itu yang di ucapkan—atau gumamkan—oleh pemiliki suara _baritone_. Naruto masih tersenyum sopan.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_? Saya kemari karena diperintah oleh Itachi-_sama_ untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi anda hingga Itachi-_sama _kembali dari London. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya diam lalu tak lama kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat,

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah kamarku, lantai 2, pojok kanan. Satu hal lagi, berhenti tersenyum palsu," dan dengan itu Sasuke sukses meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dangan hati yang berdebar-debar—tentunya tanpa diketahui siapapun—.

"_Ha_'_i_, Sasuke-_sama_," tiba-tiba senyum sopan milik Naruto hilang dari paras manis miliknya. Ia segera mengangkat dua koper miliknya menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan dalam diam,

'Itachi-_sama_, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga mengutusku untuk menjaga si _Teme_?!' batin Naruto kesal. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih kesal daripada menjadi pelayan pribadi orang yang sok _cool_ seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Sesampainya di depan kamar yang akan menjadi miliknya setelah ini, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Di bukanya pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tembok berwarna putih polos dan lantai kayu yang tampak bersih, ada sebuah kasur –yang hanya muat untuk satu orang saja—yang dibalut oleh seprai bewarna putih pula di bawah kasur ada sebuah karpet berukuran sedang, di samping kiri kasur ada lemari kecil sedangkan di samping kanan kasur ada laci yang di atasnya ada lampu, di samping kanan jendela terdapat sebuah meja belajar, dan yang terpenting di kamarnya ada kamar mandi—jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot ke bawah bila dia mau mandi ataupun sebagainya—. Ruangan ini memang tidak terlalu besar, namun menurutnya cukup bersih dan nyaman.

"Yosh! Waktunya merapikan pakaian-pakain." Ujarnya bersemangat, dibuka koper miliknya. Koper pertama berisi pakaian-pakaian miliknya dan terselip sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi dan _shampoo_, di koper kedua berisi beberapa buku dan barang-barang—yang menurutnya penting—. Naruto mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian miliknya dan menatanya di dalam lemari kecil di kamar barunya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di kamar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bernuansa _Dark_, terduduklah Sasuke di atas kasur _king size_ miliknya yang nyaman. Sasuke mengacak rambut pantat ayam miliknya sendiri dengan kasar.

"_Baka Aniki_, apa maksudmu menyuruhnya kemari, brengsek," umpat Sasuke yang tengah uring-uringan. Ia memandang ponsel ditangannya, sudah berulang kali dihubunginya sang kakak bahkan ia berulang kali mengirim pesan. Namun sepertinya sang kakak tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengangkat ataupun membalas sang adik. _Poor _Sasuke.

'Kenapa harus dia, kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Bukankah di London banyak wanita _sexy_ bertebaran? Mengapa harus si _Dobe_ itu? _Aniki_ apa kau ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali?' batin Sasuke –yang tumban-tumbannya—super duper galau tingkat dewa. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur hingga makan malam tiba, namun karena sang author tega menyiksa Sasuke, akhirnya di dalam mimpi pun Sasuke bertemu dengan si _Dobe._

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, hari sudah sore dan waktunya makan malam. Naruto dengan cekatan membantu koki-koki di kediaman Uchiha untuk menyiapkan hidangan. Ia tadi sempat dengar bahwa mala mini teman-teman Sasuke akan datang dan menginap selama beberapa hari disini. Setelah semua selesai, Naruto memutuskan untuk membangunkan tuan barunya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, sudah waktunya makan malam," tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Naruto pun mengulangi ucapannya hingga beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

'Bodohnya aku, tuanku yang satu ini kan paling susah dibangunkan,' Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke pelan—supaya terlihat lebih sopan—dan berjalan kearah kasur Sasuke.

"Tuan, ayo bangun, sudah waktunya makan malam," ucap Naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya risih, mencoba untuk tidak focus kepada Sasuke.

"Tuan, bangun, tuan," dan pada akhirnya ia menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke pelan. Tiba-tiba, tanpa diduganya, sepasang tangan besar milik Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat sang tuannya.

"Mmh…lama tak bertemu, _Dobe_," ujar Sasuke. Tampak sekali kalau dia tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Naruto menghela nafas, pada akhirnya ia harus melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

'Kulit putih, wajah tampan, rambut hitam pantat ayam, bibirnya, bola mata hitam kelamnya yang indah…tidak berubah sama sekali,' batin Naruto penuh rasa rindu. Tangannya ingin membelai pipi Sasuke, namun ia tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku rindu padamu, kau pergi begitu saja," ujar Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajah Naruto kepada wajahnya, bermaksud untuk meciumnya. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan…

"Tuan, ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Ucap Naruto dengan nada gemetar, Naruto segera bangkit dan pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Dan dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, Sasuke terbangun seratus persen dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"A…apa yang baru saja…cih, sial!" umpat Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

.

.

.

Di meja makan sudah berkumpul Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Hanya dua orang yang menarik perhatian seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura, anak dari pasangan yang memiliki perusahaan batu bara. Sakura memiliki kulit putih mulus, berwajah cantik namun licik di dalamnya, berambut _pink_, dan berbola mata _emerald_.

'Wanita itu masih hidup ya?' batin Naruto sinis. Demi Jashin-_sama_, orang yang ingin dibunuh Naruto adalah wanita itu.

"Emh…sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu," ujar Sakura kalem sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan garpu. Naruto menahan dirinya untuk memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dia pelayan Itachi," jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan menyeringai.

"Ohh, jadi hanya seorang pelayan. Pantas saja mukanya pas-pas-an," ejek Sakura senang.

'WHAT?! Pas-pas-an katamu? Matamu buta ya, _pinky_?!' batin Sasuke _sweatdrop_

"Maaf saja bila wajah saya pas-pas-an, namun sadarkah anda bila dua kancing terbawah pakaian yang anda kenakan terlepas dari tempatnya?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis lalu menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas Sasuke. Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai senang akan ucapan Naruto.

'Good Job, _Dobe_,' batin Sasuke tertawa sadis. Sedangkan Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pertanda ia tengah mengalami kekesalan tingkat dewa.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan Naruto? Mengapa Itachi mengutus Naruto? Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya.

TBC


End file.
